Trust in Love
by StephanieCullen
Summary: What if Bella didn't believe Edward when he said those things at the beginning of New Moon? What if he left before she got a chance to tell him this? What if Bella decides she needs to find Edward? Read and Review Please : E
1. I Don't Believe Him

**Authors Note: I do not own Twilight, or New Moon (although I do own the physical incarnation of the story, because I bought it at Coles), or any of the characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer, and no one else.**

**This story takes place during New Moon, right after Edward said those horrible words to Bella in the forest outside her house. When he told her he didn't love her (yada yada). This is my take on what she should have done. It branches off completely.**

* * *

Chapter 1 BPOV

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I just shut my eyes, and looked at the ground, trying to think. After all this time, after the countless times he has told me he loved me, suddenly he doesn't? Can that even happen? The way I saw it, once someone falls in love, true love, the way Edward was with me (and I with him), then that love cannot be broken. This can't be right, Edward loves me, I know that, and he knows that. So why on earth is he saying he doesn't? It is probably for some stupid moral reason, something to do with my humanity, that's for sure. It's the only logical explanation. I open my eyes to tell him that, to tell him that I don't believe a word of it, to look into those beautiful topaz eyes with the love shining through like it always is, and that's when I noticed I was alone. Edward had left, silently, into the night.

"Edward?" I whispered. I knew that if he was anywhere near me, he would hear me.

"Edward, where are you? We need to talk." I tried a little louder. He had to be there, he just had to. Why would he leave if he loves me? I know his ridiculous words weren't true. I knew that he still loved me, and I was angry that he actually thought that I would believe him, I mean, how little faith must he have in me?!

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. If you can hear me then you better get your ass over here right now, and tell me why you thought to tell me you didn't love me! We both know better!" I was getting really annoyed at this point. He thinks that he can just leave, without even a goodbye? Where would he go?

"EDWARD!!" I screamed it this time. If he was anywhere in this forest, maybe even Forks for that matter, he would hear me. I know that, he has always thought that I didn't fully comprehend the range of his vampire-hearing, but I did.

I looked cautiously around the dark forest; I could still see the faint lights from the kitchen window through the trees. Edward wasn't coming. Why would he leave me? I mean, I have never understood why he loved me in the first place, but admitted from his own mouth, he did. And he still did. No matter what drivel was spilling from his gorgeous mouth; I could still see it in his eyes, the love, and the pain of telling me those words.

He didn't come. I doubt that he will. That was for sure, he would have by now. After what he told me, I knew he was gone, they all were. My adoptive vampire family. My best friend. My boyfriend. I was alone, in Forks, just like when I got here. Sure, I have Charlie, but honestly, I hardly know him, we get along, but we don't really connect like Renee and I did, or me and Alice, or Edward. I really have no one left in this town. It will be alone again, like when I first came to Forks, the main reason I detested it in the first place. How could I possibly stay in this town, when it started so horribly, then became the best years of my life (quite literally), and have it go back to the way it was, never again to be happy?

I could feel the anger spreading though me. I don't think I have ever felt this way before. I love him, he loves me, and then he thinks he can just LEAVE? With some crappy excuse, and think I would be OK with it? Not a chance. I am not going to waste my life away in this town, not to be alone with my memories, in the gloom and dark. I had to find him. That is the only thing to do; I needed to know why he left, why he really left. I started to head back into the house, when suddenly I heard the snap of a twig coming from deeper in the forest. I whipped my head around.

"Edward?" I whispered, "Is that you?" A dark figure approached, but it was hard to make out a distinct shape in the darkness. I kept perfectly still, breathing hard, and my heart beating erratically, until the figure came closer. Suddenly, the shape passed through a beam of light that was filtering though the sparse trees from a streetlamp. My breath hitched, and I immediately knew it wasn't Edward.

* * *

**AN2: Please review, even if you don't like it. I just want to know what people think, and if it is worth writing. If you don't like it, please tell me why, and if you do, even a simple "great story!" if always appreciated! Read my profile for more info on the story and where it is going.**


	2. Jacob

**AN: Same as the usual. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the upcoming Eclipse (although I do have the physical incarnation of that one pre-ordered at Coles). They are the sole property of their author, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2 BPOV

It was Jacob, walking slowly towards me through the trees.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in La Push?"

His rough voice surprised me. He sounded more grown up, more mature, more manly. "Yeah, Bella, I just wanted to see you is all".

"Oh, well, anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" I always found Jacob to be sweet, someone I can easily talk to without having to worry about being judged, or criticized.

"Not really, just wondering how you have been doing. And if you were still going out with that Cullen boy."

I was surprised at how harsh he practically spat out the last question. Sure the Quileutes don't like the Cullens because they are vampires, but as far as I knew, Jacob didn't believe the old stories, he found them to be, well, just that. A bunch of stories. Something about his tone told me that his opinion has changed, and he thinks no more of them than his father.

"Well, yes, yes I am. But..." I still wasn't sure if I could tell Jacob about planning to find the Cullens. I still didn't know where exactly they were, and when (well, if) I found them, I wasn't sure what would happen. Would I stay with them, or would I convince them to come back. If Jacob thought of the Cullens what Billy did, I don't think either option would appeal to him. Especially when they involved me too explicitly.

Jacob and I were friends, I could see us being very good friends, but I could always tell that Jacob wanted something...more. Ever since I flirted with him back on that first beach trip to First Beach, he has always been a little more interested in me than a friend should be. Not that I regretted doing it, because if I hadn't, then I would never have found out about the Cullens, and then me and Edward may never have become so close, so fast, and fell in love. I just wish that Jacob would see that it was harmless flirting, and see that was in love with Edward, it wasn't just some schoolgirl crush. If it turned out that I didn't come home, then Jacob would be crushed. But, if he felt about the Cullens the way I now think he does, then he would not really want me to go looking for them and bringing them back home, so soon after they finally left.

"But...What aren't you telling me Bella? You know you can trust me. I will keep anything safe that you want me to, you know that. You can trust me." He repeated that, almost as if trying to convince himself as much as me. I didn't understand it really.

But I did appreciate the way he really did keep anything I told him in confidence to himself. That was one thing that was hard to find for me. At the Cullens, because of Edward, it is almost impossible to tell someone a secret without Edward finding out. I normally have no problem telling him anything, but sometimes, there are things about myself that I am just not ready to indulge to my dearest Edward, not yet anyways. Like my clumsiness, some things are sometimes just too embarrassing to tell your boyfriend, but you can laugh about it with friends. And because of Edward's mind-reading ability, there is virtually no one left in Forks who I could tell things I would rather Edward not hear. Sure, he would find my thought charming and adorable, or something stupid like that, but I just found them embarrassing. Another plus to Jacob, he's never in range of Edwards mind reading. I made the decision then, I would tell Jacob, and if he didn't like it, then whatever. He doesn't have to.

"Well, just before you came over, um, Edward kind of...left." I hoped he picked up on the grief in my voice, so he didn't start rejoicing or something.

"What do you mean? Like, he was over and then he went home, or something?"

"Actually, no. I don't think he's at home, actually, I don't think any of the Cullen's are. They...moved...but Edward made up some stupid story about not loving me, or something, and then he just left me. It's...complicated. I don't know if you really understand..."

Jacob's expression while I said this didn't really surprise me, because I had already realized that Jacob has given into his father for some reason, and has started to believe the stories. His expression ranged from surprised, to jubilant; to angry, so fast it was hard to really tell. Suddenly he was right in front of me, staring into my eyes.

* * *

**AN2: Sorry about the wait. I know I told a few people that I would try to have the next chapter up last night, but my friends and I went out unexpectedly, and it was late when I got back, so I went to sleep. I hope this chapter is ok. Bear with me; the next couple chapters are SORT OF fillers (meaning, not quite.) They are important to the plot line, and I want to get some Jacob in there for the Jacob lovers. But don't worry. It's still strictly E&B. Just wait J I'm going to have the next one up tomorrow for sure J**


	3. Jacob's Secret

**AN: No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the upcoming Eclipse (4 more days!!!!). They are the sole property of the wonderful and magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

**Also, the part in italics down there, the dream, is a direct passage out of Twilight. Word for word. I claim no artistic talent on that one (or artistic talent on any of it, to be honest, this is my first attempt at writing anything, cause im a horrible writer, lol)**

* * *

Chapter 3 BPOV 

"Bella, I understand more than you think I do." His voice was sincere, and that confused me.

I suspected that he believed the stories, but did he _know_? Know that they are 100 true; know that the Cullen and Hale families are actual, (animal)blood-drinking vampires?

"Jacob...How much do you know? Exactly?"

A look of frustration crossed his face, as if he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how, or couldn't.

"It would be easier if you told me how much you know about the Cullens." He practically spat their name.

"Jacob, this could go on forever. Why don't you just tell me."

"It's not as easy as that!" He seemed frustrated. He actually seemed more frustrated with himself than with me. His next words I suppose were spoken to himself, but I heard them anyways. "I guess she already knows, maybe I can use that...somehow..."

"Just tell me Jacob! If I already know, then why not?" For the life of me, I couldn't think of anything that he has told me that would be of any relevance to the Cullens, or why they would have left me.

"Ok, remember when we first met?"

"No, not really, that was a long time ago Jacob, and you know, I was kind of forced to hang out with your sisters..."

"No, not when we _first_ met, when we first met properly, when you first moved here. At First Beach."

"Oh, well, yes I do remember." How could I forget? That was when he inadvertently told me about the Cullens being vampires, _Cold Ones_. That was when this whirlwind adventure really started.

"Ok, well, remember when I was telling you some stories, about the Quileute legends?"

"Yes, I remember them, why are you telling me this? What has this got to do with anything?"

"Well, its really all surrounds one story in particular. About where the Quileute come from, about our ancestors. Think Bella! Can you reiterate that story for me? Right now?"

"Well, something about being descendants of wolves, and that they are your brothers still, and...oh! Werewolves!" Of course I remember, not as clearly as the story he told me about the cold ones, but as ridiculous as it was, the story about the Quileute being werewolves would have been really cool. Vampires and werewolves, in this little rainy town, my own personal fairy tale.

I looked up at his face, and saw his eyes, staring intently into mine, silently trying to convey something.

"I'm confused Jacob" I admitted. He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Ok, ok. Let me try again. Stories." I looked at him. He nodded at me to keep going. "Quileute legends." Another nod. "Werewolves." I never saw the nod I had anticipated. His eyebrows shot up and he stared at me, silently pleading for me to understand.

Then it hit me. A dream was running through me head as if on film. The dream I had that night I learned about the Cullens from Jacob.

_I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest._

_"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark. _

_"Run Bella, you have to run!" He whispered, terrified._

_"This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him._

_"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun._

_But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror. _

_"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs._

_"Bella, run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach._

_And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet._

_I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, his teeth were sharp, pointed._

_"Trust me," he purred._

_I took another step._

_The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jungular._

_"No!" I screamed._

It was then that the dream stopped, because I had woken up, breathless. My mind was still processing what I had just re-witnessed through my head. Jacob coughed, which brought me back to the present.

"You're a werewolf." I said to him. I wasn't a question, more of a statement.

He was silent for a minute, staring intently at my face, trying to judge my reaction.

"Yes. I am a werewolf." He sounded relieved to finally have this off his chest. He posture seemed frightened, and suddenly defensive. "I'm a monster," he whispered quietly.

* * *

**AN2: sooooo sorry about the late update!!! I went to the drive in last night with my friend Nic, and it was a last minute sort of thing, and while I planned on having this chapter up last night, obviously I didn't. Then I slept in today and spent the day cleaning :P not fun I tell ya. **

**I want to have the new chapter up as soon as possible. I probably wont have it up tomorrow, but I will try very hard to. I have to work tomorrow, so its unlikely. I have to work Sunday as well, but I will try to get it up then. Thanks to my readers!**

**Review :) Thankies**


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Ok, I have to start by saying how incredibly sorry I am about how late this is. Last week I was really busy, unexpectedly going out with my friends and whatnot, and I just never got around to it. That, and, well, I should tell you HOW I get these chapters up here. I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop, and so I write them on WordPad, then I save it to a disk, upload it onto my dad's computer, do the spell check on MS Word, save it on his computer, and upload it. This takes a little bit. I am also telling you this because I will apologize in advanced for spelling and grammer errors. Spelling shouldn't be too bad, because I am a stickler for spelling, but I can't make any grammer promises. I am now writing it on WordPad, then saving it on NotePad, and uploading it from my laptop (WordPad isn't an accepted format here). Again, I am so sorry for the late update, and I will upload every single chapter I have finished tonight, which is 4 and 5 for sure, and I will try to finish 6. It is long, but almost finished. Oh yah, another reason I havn't updated, is because I read Eclipse, and I hated it. I want to slap Bella until I physically cannot lift my arm up. Then I would like to beat Jacob with a wooden spoon that has a rusty nail sticking out the end. Then I would like to give Edward the 'Man of the World' award. He is a better man then Jacob could ever be, and BELLA DOES NOT DESERVE EDWARD. HE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER! So basically, I have taken a slight Twilight break because I would just get all irritated and start ranting again, and my family was getting irritated. **

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon, they are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. And I DEFINATELY do not own Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer can keep that. I don't even _wish_ to have that one.**

* * *

Chapter 4 BPOV 

"I am sorry Bella, I wanted to tell you, but, well, there is this wolf thing, kind of like a hierarchy, and, well, I couldn't. Please, Bella, tell me what you're thinking." His last words hit me hard. That is the exact thing that Edward always asked me; but not to find out what I thought of him, that he already knew. It was for him to try and unravel the inner workings of my mind. The only mind he couldn't read, thankfully. But for Jacob, it seemed, he was worried about what I thought of him. That was why he was so defensive. He thought that I would think of him as some sort of freak, a monster.

"Jacob, you are still the same Jacob Black that I befriended over a year ago. You are still the same sweet, gentle, caring, energetic boy that I met years ago when I first met you. Jacob, you aren't a monster." I smiled at him, trying to bring him out of his depression.

He smiled back at me. That happy twinkle back in his dark eyes.

"So, why exactly couldnt you tell me?" I asked him, trying to understand more about this peice of news, trying to comprehend it.

"Well, Sam Uley is the leader of the pack, and when he makes an order, we literally have to obey, it is beyond our controle at that point. And he forbid any of us to spill the secret." He looked at me then, and his expression changed. "Bella, I need to tell you something, and since I don't know how much you know about the leeches, I don't know how to tell you. I don't want to scare you."

"Jacob Black! I probably know just as much if not more than you do! And don't call the Cullen's leeches. Show some respect. I love them, and won't stand here while you belittle them!"

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes when I said I loved them. But I know my expression tipped him off, he knew I saw it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes they were full of acceptance, and sympathy. This was the Jacob I knew and loved (as a friend, of course). This was the Jacob that was my best friend, and I knew, that when this night was over, he would be. Him, Alice and Edward, my three best friends, when my entire life until I moved to this small town, I have had none. A surge of acceptance and gratitute ran through my veins, and I instantly felt happier, knowing that when I found the Cullens I would have all my best friends back in my life, the ones I never had before.

"You're right Bella. I know you love them as your own family, and Bella, you know I love you."

"Jacob..." I sighed, I did not want to have to break him, not when he had been nothing but kind. Not when he has to deal with his new...personality, but I have had just about enough of him always trying to convince me to 'go over' to him, and leave Edward.

"Bella, please, listen. You know I love you. I always will. But...I know that I am not the man for you. I will always love you as a best friend, and you know, if anything happens, I will always be here for you. But you see, I need you to know...about the Cullens. Remember when I told you those stories, well, they are true. The Cullen's are vampires." He winced as he said this. I could tell that he was afraid that I would scoff at him, or think that he was insane and suggest he be commited.

"Jacob...I know. I have known ever since you told me the stories at the beach trip."

"And yet you still love them! Why Bella, why? They are dangerous! Did you know that they aren't even allowed on the reservation? Huh? Did you?" He didn't yell this, as I expected him to, he just seemed to be trying to make me understand something, as if I didn't fully grasp the concept of how dangerous they were.

"They aren't dangerous Jacob! They don't drink from humans, you have to know that! In the however many years that they have lived here in Forks, have they ever hurt a human? I have been close with them for over a year, Jacob! They have been nothing but kind, and supportive, and wonderful to me! You have no idea how many times Edward, and his family for that matter, have saved my life! If it weren't for them, I would be rotting away in Forks cemetary! I love them like a family, and I love them like a family because I am in love with Edward, and one day, they will be my family!" I was breathing deeply by this point, and still glaring at Jacob's incredilous face. I was irritated that he was so against the family I so dearly loved, and I didn't like to yell at him, but I desperately needed him to understand how important they were to me, how much I needed them in my life.

"Bella. You know about the treaty. I told you in the story. Well, it is true. We don't want them on our land, just to be safe, because, as I have said before, they are still dangerous. All it takes is one small accident, and they could massacre us. But Bella, you have to know, this treaty was made well before I was even born, well before my parents were even born. It has always stayed the same, and I still support it. Bella...if they were ever to hurt you, I don't know what I would do."

He looked so full of grief, I didn't know what to say. I just went to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Jacob, they won't hurt me. I promise you. They love me, just as I love them. They have saved my life more times than either you or I can even count. Trust me Jacob."

"Oh Bella, I know. I just worry for you. But, I really only came around to see how you were doing, I never expected it to lead to you knowing my big furry secret!"

"Oh ha ha Jake. So funny. You should be a comedian, honestly." When I told him this, I shoved as much sarcasm in it as I could. Thankfully, the La Push crowd have a little more sense of humor than the Forks crowd, and he actually laughed. It must be the fresh ocean air. But then he stopped laughing, and looked at me seriously.

"Bella, I know you are planning on going to look for the Cullens."

"How-"

"No, I just know. I know you Bella. And I know that you have some plan forming, that you aren't going to give up. You will find them. I can see the confidence in you Bella, because if you really believed that damn leech, you would incoherant and miserable. And, as a friend, Bella, I wish you good luck. You need them, I hate to say it, but you do. If you need anything, anything at all, please ask me Bella. I want you to be safe, and happy." He looked at me the entire time he said this, and I knew, that as much as he hated the Cullens, he was sincere. He was really one of the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Jacob, thank you. I don't need anything, I am going to do this on my own. But thank you so much for what you just said. I think that is all I would ever have needed from you Jacob." I smiled at him, and he smiled tentatively back.

"Well, Charlie will be home soon, so you should get going if you plan on ducking out before he can stop you, and the pack will be wondering where I've been. Bye Bella, remember, be safe."

"Good bye Jacob, I'll miss you, I really will. And thank you, again, for everything. I'll call you when I can, to let you know how I make out."

He started to walk away, and I stood in the trees, watching his tall back walk away slowly. Just as he was about to fade into the night, he turned around, and said one last thing just loud enough for me to hear.

"Goodbye Bella, I will miss you, don't forget about me"

"Never." I whispered quietly back. Somehow, I knew he heard it. Then he vanished, into the night.

I turned back to the house and started walking in. If I was going to do this, really do this, I needed to get ready, before Charlie came back. If he knew about this, he would be devastated, and would do everything in his power to stop me, especially after my last little trip (but ironically that was to avoid a vampire, not to find one).

I found myself in the hallway in front of my bedroom door, not really remembering the walk upstairs. I pushed open my bedroom door, grabbed my small blue duffel, and started to pack.

* * *

**Please Review. People add it to thier favourite lists/alert lists, but don't review. I wan't to know what you think. Even people who just read it, and decide they don't like it (I know you do, I have over 300 hits), please tell me WHY you don't like it. I wan't to know. I need to know. And I love reviews, they make me feel like I am not wasting my time writing this. Thanks bunches! Next chapter will be up tonight, I promise. For sure this time. It's already written, I just have to proof read it a few times. **


	5. Leaving

**Well, like I promised, I have updated the fifth chapter tonight. It is only 11:44, so it is still tonight. It is longer than the rest, I think, so that includes a lot of proof reading. I tried to make it a little longer to appease some of my readers, hope this is ok :D I will try to get the sixth chapter up as soon as possible, I just have to finish writing it, but I am also in the process of writing a second story (see profile for details). I want to say thank you for the people who reviewed, it seems as if my end AN on the last one went over well. I have anon. reviews open, so people took advantage of that, and I thank them profusely. That thanking does not exclude those of you who have an account and reviewed, I appreciate that just as much! Keep em coming guys, I love them :::D**

**Oh yah, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, and unless we all go back in time, and I am somehow reincarnated as her (we do have the same first name, switching my 'a' for her 'e'), I shall never own them.**

* * *

Chapter 5 BPOV

I looked around my room, trying to decide what to pack. I needed to pack light, because I wasn't exactly sure where I would be going. A few pairs of jeans, a couple long sleeved shirts, underware and socks, my orange hoodie, and that blue shirt that I knew Edward loved so much. I grabbed my sock full of money and shoved it in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing, and headed into the bathroom to grab my toiletires bag. I didn't know if I would get a chance to even get near a shower, but if I did, I wasn't taking any chances on not having my stuff with me.

As I headed back into the hallway, I heard the phone ringing. I ran into Charlie's bedroom to answer the phone that was sitting on his nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Its Charlie. I just wanted to tell you that Billy invited me over to his place to watch the game. It will probably go late so I'll just stay the night."

"Oh, ok Ch- dad. Tell Billy I say hi."

"Well, Bells, if you wanted to come over I am sure they wouldn't mind. You can hang out with Jacob, he's always been such a sweet boy."

"I know he is dad, but I think I'll pass for tonight. Tell them both I say hi for me, will you?"

"Sure Bells. Well, I've got to get going. See you tomorrow."

I couldn't tell Charlie that I wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow. If I told him, he would come home immediately, and I couldn't face that tonight as well. I had enough going through my head without worrying about breaking my fathers heart.

"Sure dad. Have fun."

"I will Bella. Bye now."

"Oh, and dad..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that right? I love you."

He was silent for a minute. I know Charlie and I didn't always express how we were feeling outright, but I needed him to know I Iove him, I needed to make sure that he knew this before I left, so he didn't get it into his head that it was his fault.

"I love you too Bells," and with that he hung up the phone. I listened to the silence for a minute, tears slowly making thier way down my cheeks, before I hung up. Then, I wiped the tears from my face. I was determined. Dad had his friends, he could make it. He has lived his life, and he will understand that I need to live mine. This is something I have to do. I have to find Edward, I am not willing to give up the love of my life.

I quickly ran upstairs to my room, grabbing some things that I needed to take, just in case I never came back. I grabbed the photo album that I got for my birthday what feels like years ago, and flipped it open to find the pictures of me and Edward, and stopped. Right in the middle of the first page, where I expected to see the love of my life once more, his golden eyes shining out as he smiled that breathtaking smile, I found nothing. He had taken it! I quickly flipped through the album, quickly realizing that all the pictures of him were gone. I ran over to my cd player, tripping over a pair of shoes on the way, and clicked the 'open' button. The cd that Edward made me was gone. Everything that they gave me...gone. All my memories.

_It will be as if I never existed_. Those words ran through my mind. In all the confusion of him leaving and then Jacob, I had almost forgotten how much his words hurt.

So that's why he took them! He thinks that by taking away trite material things, that I would somehow forget about them! That I would think it all to be some magical, wonderful dream? How stupid does he think I am?! This just made me a little more angry, and I could feel the rage-induced tears stinging my already damn eyes. I fought them back. This was all the more reason to find him. Now, if I wasn't determined to find him before, I certainly was now.

I ran downstairs, only slightly stumbling on the stairs, to write a note to Charlie. I was in such a hurry, that for once in my life, the words just kind of came to me, like my mind knew that I was on a deadline, and I couldn't waste any time figuring out how exactly to word my goodbye letter.

I decided that I would be honest, and tell him that the Cullen's had left, but I didn't want him to think that they kidnapped me or anything, so that was going to be one of the few honest parts of my letter.

Dad,

First of all, I need to tell you something somewhat inconsequential. The Cullen's and Hale's left today. Edward came over to tell me that Dr. Cullen got a great, high-paying job offer in LA. They left this morning. Edward told me that he and I needed to break up, and I understand. Sure, it is hard, sure, I am devastated, but how can we be together when he is so far away. I have been thinking a lot during the day, and I need to tell you dad, that them leaving has put a lot in perspective for me. Being in Forks with you has been great. Literally the best time of my life. But I can't stay here. I need to get out in the world, and find opportunities that Forks just can't offer. The Cullens left because it meant a new life for them. And now I realize that I too need to leave, to make a life for myself, which I can't make here. There is no growth. I know that I havn't even finished high school yet, but I don't think that is the kind of education I need right now. Don't worry, I don't plan on becoming a high school drop out, I will finish when I get back. I will be back, eventually. I don't exactly know where I am going, but I will call you dad, I promise, whenever I can. I meant what I said on the phone, I love you. I didn't tell you then because I couldn't face your dissapointment. Please don't call Renee, I will call her and let her know. And please don't be worried. I am an adult now, fully capable of living my own life. You need to do the same. Get together with Billy, and Harry. Watch the game every night. Be happy dad, I need you to be. I will be, don't worry.

I love you,

Bella.

I left it on the kitchen table, where I was sure he would find it. I grabbed my jacket off the landing, and pushed my feet into my most comfortable shoes. I had already grabbed my keys from upstairs, so all that was left to do now was to walk out that front door. I grabbed my duffel and headed out, locking the door as I shut it behind me. It was still dark out, so I ran to my truck, thankfully making it unscathed. The truck starting up scared me, but it comforted me as well. I pulled out of the driveway and took one last look at the house I was born in. The house where I have spent the best years of my life. As I looked at my bedroom window, the window that Edward had came through, so many nights, I felt my eyes water up again, and tears once more running down my face. I forced the memories away from the front of my mind, where they would be easily accessable when I truly wanted to think upon them, when it would be more appropriate, when I had more time on my hands.

I looked ahead, driving over the speed limit to the airport. My thoughts only on the journey ahead.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter five. I hope it stood up to your standards. Please review :) Even if is anonymous to tell me you hated it and think I should forever give up and idea of writing. Although, to be honest, I love all the reviews I have gotten. Everyone telling me how much they like it, and it makes me feel really good, like I have a slight talent in this whole writing field. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I still have to finish writing it. But when I do, and I happen to be in range of a wireless connection, I will definately update it immediately. Its 11:59. Perfect timing :) Love you all! Review :D**


	6. The Dream

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the immense support I received on the last chapters. Since I updated them together, I am claiming them as one update. I got 3 times the hits on the last update alone than on all the other chapters put together. Second, I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter, it is not my favourite, it is a lot of filler (not on purpose, I promise, it just turned out this way). I wanted to have Bella's thoughts the Cullens and thier leaving made very clear through this, so that is why there is a lot of filler on her thoughts. And I tend to write very detailed. But I hope it's ok. I expect flames on this one, I don't like it very much either. But the dream at the end it good, it is one of my most favourite part of the story so far. But you can't skip ahead. I will know and I will smite you evileyes. It is also a lot longer then any of the other ones. Let me know your thoughts :)**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Starbucks either, but I love that just as much. I don't own Eclipse either. It doesn't get included in the Starbucks love. I am sorry, it just doesn't. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6 BPOV 

The mist that had been falling from the sky turned into a dreadful downpour just as I left Forks. I turned off the radio that I had been gifted for my eventful birthday so I could listen to the raindrops on the top of my truck. It was calming, and comforting. Like the weather was urging me on, to find the happiness in my life once again, the happiness that I had shared with Edward on many a rainy days. Sure, the sunlight was a wonderful time for us, but only when it happened to coincide with a weekend, and we could spend the day in the meadow, basking in the warmth, as I watched Edward sparkle. Most of the time, the sun was unwelcome, because it meant that I had to spend another day or so away from my vampire family, while they went off to hunt, and I was stuck in Forks High School trying to socialize with my many human friends. It was when it rained that I truly felt complete, because that was when I could spend as much time as I pleased with Edward, and Alice.

This thought brought me out of my unbalanced walk down memory lane, and I realized that I was about a half hour away from the airport, and I had no idea where I was supposed to be going.

Edward must have mentioned something, anything, in the last year we had been together, about another house of thiers or something. I mentally went over every conversation I could remeber where we had ever focused on vampires. He mentioned something about a clan of vampires in Italy, who were basically vampire royalty. I figured that even if the Cullens weren't there, someone there should be able to at least tell me where to find them.

I formulated many plans in my head, about going to Italy, finding the city, approaching the vampires, and telling them my story. Suddenly, I realized something, simutaneously my stomach felt like it had dropped out and was now dragging behind me on the wet pavement. Edward had told me that the vampires in Italy had a main purpose of enforcing the rules, to make sure they stayed secret. What on earth would they say if they found out that a clan of vegetarian vampires had not only made themselves known to me, a human, but then fled, forcing me to travel across the world to try and find them. I worried about what would happen. Not to me, but to the Cullens. They would be punished, without a doubt. I would probably just become a tasty snack, it was unlikely that they would ever want to change me. I couldn't let that happen to the Cullens, especially after all they have done for me.

Then I remembered, a long time ago in Carlisle's office, a painting. A wonderful painting depicting Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle as Gods, standing together on a balcony. Thats it! Carlisle is friends with them, they would understand. Certainly they wouldn't think of punishing such a dear friend, or hurting such a member of this friend's family, no matter how much blood she has running through her veins. My mind was made up. I was going to go to Italy, and appeal to the vampire royalty that awaited there, and hopefully be reaquinted with my love, my best friend, and my family.

I looked out my window and found myself already in the underground parking lot attached to the airport. This surprised me, I couldn't even remember the drive. Normally I was a very safe driver, but who knows how many road rules I broke on my way. I got out of my truck to inspect the outside. I couldn't find any signs of damage. No new scratches or dents were to be found. Certainly if I had hit something (I refused to think 'someone') there would be at least a little bit of evidence. Once I was satisfied, and soothed my guilty conscience, I grabbed my duffel out of the passenger side seat, and headed into the busy terminal.

I was surprised at how busy the place actually was, because it was almost midnight. This didn't bother me, though. It was less likely for anyone to take any notice of me, even though I was a lone 18 year old girl at the airport at midnight, on a school night. Hopefully no one who knew either me or Charlie would spot me through the crowds, I didn't want him to find out where I was going and try and follow. If he listened to my note, though, he wouldn't.

I made my way through the throngs of people to where I purchase my ticket. Thankfully the lines were going through quickly, and soon enough I found myself standing at the head of a line, in front of a friendly-looking woman. Her bronze coloured hair fell in curls to her shoulders, and I felt that familiar pang as this reminded me of my dear Edward. Her green eyes stared out at me, and I wondered if this was what Edward looked like when he was still human. I tried to picture him, but all I could see was the Greek God with sparkling topaz eyes. I could feel the tears start to pool around my eyes so I quickly shook the image from my mind, and instead focused on the woman in front of me. She smiled up at me, the look of a person who sincerely loves her job, How she can love working in a busy airport, dealing with cranky passengers is beyond me, but to each thier own I guess.

"And how can I help you today?" She asked me with a cheery smile on her face.

"I need a ticket to Volturra, Italy please."

She looked at me suspiciously. The next words out of her mouth confirmed what she was worried about.

"How old are you, hunny?"

"18."

"Ok, do you have any ID. I am sorry, but you just do not quite look that old." This made me blush. I just turned 18, understandably, I shouldn't be expecting some instantaneous change. I still look young, probably because of my complete lack of interest in makeup and the like. She must have seen my blush, because she instantly tried to comfort me; although, I didn't exactly need comforting, I just get embarassed when people take notice of me, and she must have done so quite thoroughly to try and establish an age.

"Don't worry, it's just for security reasons, you wouldn't believe the number of kids out there who cash in thier savings and try to run away from home, so anyone under 18 isn't allowed to travel alone, unless it is cleared ahead by the parents. And besides, you will be praising your youthful look when you get to be my age, trust me." She laughed lightly, smiling brightly, trying to reassure me.

"I guess so." I told her shyly while I handed over my passport. Thankfully it hadn't expired from when I traveled out here the first time.

She glanced it over quickly, establishing that I was, in fact, old enough to be travelling alone.

"Oh! Happy Birthday! Just passed, didn't it? Is this trip a birthday present? Going to visit someone?"

She looked at me expectantly. I knew she was only making small talk, but I had to smile at the thoughts. I was, in fact, given a trip for my birthday. The only differences were that instead of travelling to go visit my family with my boyfriend, I was travelling away from my family to find my boyfriend.

"Sort of. I'm going to visit my family." Which is true, of course. The Cullen's are my family.

"Well that sounds nice," She smiled at me once again. Very friendly, this one "Ok, so, down to business. You would like one one-way ticket to Volturra, Italy. Which class would you prefer?" She looked at me expectantly, like I could actually afford first class.

"Just whichever is cheapest, if you don't mind. I don't have a lot of money with me."

"Ok, so one coach ticket. There is one flight that leaves in a couple hours, but it is full at the moment. The next direct flight to Italy is in three days. Would that be ok with you?" She glanced up at me.

I shook my head at her. No, that would not due at all. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It doesn't have to be direct, just as soon as possible."

"Ok, well there is another flight to Toronto, Ontario which leaves in about an hour. Then when you arrive there you will take a flight on Air Canada to London, England, which should depart about 20 minutes after your flight from here to Canada lands. It will be tight, but people do it all the time. You should be fine. From there you will have a half an hour to board a flight to Germany, where you will have an hour to wait before boarding a Lufthansa flight to Italy. It is going to be a very long ordeal, is that ok with you?"

"Is this going to cost a whole lot more?" I asked her. I don't have very much money with me, especially since I will have to somehow make it from Italy to wherever the Cullen's were. Maybe the Volturi will help me, they shouldn't have any worries financially, they have had an even longer time to build a fortune than the Cullens.

"Well, it IS a lot more flights, but there are a lot of transfers, rather than a direct flight. It will cost more, but it should almost average out without the direct. Would you like me to book this for you?"

"Yes please." I said to her as I handed her my credit card. I was wary about getting the card, but when I turned 18 the bank told me I was pre-approved for a Student one, and I figured that as long as I didn't put more on then I had in the bank, I should be fine, and I would be building good credit. Charlie didn't know about this. Mainly because they didn't need a parental signature because I was now 18, and also because I took it upon myself to check the mail every day before he got in, so he never saw the statement from the bank. I hardly ever used it, but I just didn't think that he would approve. He would think I was too young, too irresponsible.

This thought just strengthened my resolve, though. I was an adult, perfectly capable of making my own descisions, I don't need my daddy's permission for everything. For anything. I was leaving home, perhaps forever, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. This was my descision, and I was sticking with it.

The woman's voice brought me back to reality, back to the crowded terminal.

"Would you like in-flight meals?"

"No, thank you." I could hardly afford the flight, let alone thier over priced meals (which never tasted that good to begin with). I planned on just picking up a bagel or something from a coffee shop.

"Ok, just fill out your information here, and I will book your tickets."

I filled out the forms that she handed me almost on auto-pilot. I had to re-read them, just to make sure that I even put in the correct information. They seemed to be fine, so I gave them back to the woman at the counter.

Eventually, after everything was confirmed, and I was booked on my flights, she gave me my tickets and passport back.

"Have a nice flight!" She told me in her overly cheerful voice. At first I had appreciated it for its happiness, but now it just made me miss the happieness I found in Edward even more.

I headed over to the rows of seats to wait for my flight. The chairs were a generic grey colour, and not very comfortable. I still had about 45 minutes to wait until they called for the boarding of my flight, so I tried not to focus on the noise. Unfortunately there was a family full of young children near by, and all I could hear were their inncesant screams. I got sick of trying to ignore them and eventually pulled my portable CD player out of my duffel bag and turned it on. I turned it up high enough so that all I was focusing on was the words of whatever CD I had last put in there (which turned out to be the rock CD that Phil had given me), so I couldn't even think of Edward. I knew that would just stress me out some more, so I didn't bother. Unfortunately, this also seemed to make me very tired. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open, but even after fighting myself, I knew sleep would win. I figured that I would wake up in enough time to catch my flight, because they made a big announcement, and I was sure someone would come to wake up the sleeping girl to catch her flight. My head flopped over to the side as I fell soundly asleep.

_"Edward?" I whispered, staring at him, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes._

_He was standing in the middle of the meadow, dressed in all black. His pale skin positively glowed from the light of the moon, not quite sparkling as it did in the sun._

_"Edward, please, turn around." I begged him. It seemed like forever that I had stood there, at the edge of the meadow, and he had not even acknowledged my presence. He just stood, like the gorgeous statue he was, staring at something in his hands. Twirling it over and over again._

_I was confused. Hadn't he heard me? Of course he had, with his vampire hearing, he heard almost everything. I walked slowly into the middle of our meadow, my soft white dress swaying in the breeze as I took light, silent steps towards him._

_I finally reached him, and he still hadn't turned around._

_"Edward?" I whispered again. Still with no response. I reached my arm out and gently touched his granite shoulder. I could feel his muscles tighten slightly, but then he loosened up. It confused me that he wasn't responding to my touch._

_I slowly started walking around him, to face him. He still didn't look up from whatever it was he had in his hand. His soft bronze hair had falled down and was hanging slightly in front of his face, his topaz eyes closed. Still looking down, at his twirling hands. I took his face in my hands, and tried to force his head up to look at me, but it was literally like trying to move a marble statue. It just couldn't be done. He sighed, his eyes still closed, still looking down._

_I tried to get a glimpse of whatever was in his hand, but all I found from it was that it was small, because he was twisting it between his slender fingers much to fast for my human eyes to comprehend. Instead, I bent down so I could be looking at his face. He looked like he was thinking hard on something, and I wish he would speak to me._

_"Edward, look at me." I asked him. Expecting him to open his eyes and to see that brilliant flash of teeth and crooked grin. Instead I got nothing, like he didn't even hear me._

_Slowly, without closing my eyes, I reached up and pressed my lips lightly to his. Lightly, but passionately. It seemed for a moment as if he was starting to kiss me back, when suddenly I saw his eyes open. I was so suprised that I lept back. His topaz eyes where still as beautiful as I remembered them, but there was something more. Love was present, but agony and distress were taking over the sparkle in his eyes. He still didn't acknowledge me, but instead stared at the thing in his hand. I couldn't see it, because of the way his hand was, his fingers just blocked it from my view. I took a step closer to see what it was, but then he closed his fist. I heard a grown build in his chest, and suddenly he threw his head back and screamed into the heavens._

_"BELLA!!!" He then fell to his knees, clutching whatever was in his hands in a death grip, as if he couldn't bear to let it go. The way my name seemed to carry from his beautiful lips told me that he was in agony, and for some reason, he didn't know I was here. I longed to help him, to comfort him._

_"Edward! I am right here! Shh don't worry! It's alright!" I tried to hug him, to comfort him, anything. But he was as unresponsive as stone._

_I could still hear my name being echoed though the trees._

_Bella...Bella...Bella..._

I woke with a start, realizing that the name echoing through the trees was also happening in reality. For a moment, I was confused as to where I was, but then I recognized the unattractive grey chairs set out in bunches, and heard the screaming children. Then I felt the hand that was cleanched tightly onto my shoulder, and the voice that belonged to it whispered into my ear,

"Bella..."

* * *

**There is is :) Hope it stands up to your expectations. Sorry about yet another cliffy. It is quite a lot longer than the rest. And the next chapter hasn't even been written, but I plan on getting it done soon. Normally I am up till about 4 in the morning anyways. Just remember, I am also writing another one, so it takes longer to do two stories than one (and it takes me long enough, I am just not a writer. I am a reader. And a drawer :D). I really like the dream. It plays into the story later. **

**If anyone has any questions, about my story, about me, please feel free to ask me. You can ask in a review, or PM, whichever. I will be more than happy to answer :) Haha you can be as curious as you like :P**

**Please Review, it makes all the difference, really :)**


	7. Take Off

**Disclamer: It isn't mine. It's Stephenie Meyers. Gehen ab meine Zuruck (xD LOL!). **

**AN: I have no words to fully express how deeply sorry I am to all my readers about the incredible lateness of this chapter. Sorry just doesn't seem to cut it. If you really want to know, I just started my first year of University my friends have all dumped me, work is getting busier closer to the holiday season, I am suffering from sever depression, there is something wrong with my head, and Im getting tests done and whatnot. Basically, I have been busy, and because of the depression, have not had the will to write anything, and to be completely honest, I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. It isn't good, that I will say. It is a filler chapter (but lots longer then the rest, trust me), but I needed to somehow get from point A to point B and I wasn't sure how. This isn't the end, and I am finding that it is a lot easier for me to write during my business class so Ill prolly get more done soon. I hope I didn't lose any readers, and I hope this is ok. If not, feel free to stop reading, I don't mind. There are better stories out there I am sure. If you are really and truley the best person/people on earth, and do read the rest, I truly hope you enjoy it. Its stupid mindless happiness, because I felt that writing something cheerful. I hope I did it ok, I know I wasn't very pleased when I wrote it lol. Enjoy chapter 7! I don't know when 8 will be up, hopefully soon.**

* * *

Chapter 7 BPOV

I screamed and jumped to my feet, spinning around ungracefully. Unsurprisingly, I caught my foot on the edge of the chair and fell forward, a set of strong arms caught be before I hit my head and knocked myself unconscious. My little high-pitched scream successfully attracted the attention of anyone in the vicinity. Blushing, I looked up into the eyes of my, well, for lack of a better word, my saviour. Jacob Black's dark eyes stared back at me, and I could see the twinkle in his eyes and his lips twitching in an attempt not to laugh. I quickly stood up and righted myself, torn between being embarassed and upset at his laughing at me, and shocked surprise at his being here. I decided that I would let the laughter go and went for the latter.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I was at home, with dad and Charlie, and I decided that no matter how much I hate the idea of you with Cullen, I can't let you go on this little adventure on your own. You need a big tough man to protect you from the big bad scary world"

"Oh ha ha Jake. If you are protecting me from the big bad scary world, who is protecting me from the big bad scary wolf?"

He answered me by grinning broadly.

My heart beat was slowly returning to it's regular beat, and the people in the waiting area were turning back to whatever it was they were doing, now that they were sure something interesting wasn't going to happen, like the poor lonely girl getting kidnapped.

"So tell me pretty lady, where are you headed on a night such as this?" Jacob asked me, even adding the rediculous Southern accent.

"Well, I am waiting for my plane to Canada to arrive before I have about ten thousand transfers. I am on my way to Italy." As I finished the sentence, I carefully watched Jacob's face for recognition of the Volturi. If he recognised the mention of dangerous vampire royalty, he hid it well. I suppose that the werewolves of Forks are too preoccupied with the vampires of Forks to bother with the vampire hierarchy, or they just didn't care to know. Either way, he didn't seem suspicious, which was good.

He just looked at me, and smiled, a brief flash of teeth. Suddenly, almost too sudden for me to notice, he spun around, and walked away.

I was left standing there, looking aimlessly around, because Jacob has successfully disappeared in the throngs of people. I sat back down and double checked to make sure I still had my passport and tickets handy. A woman across from me smiled at me. She had two young chlidren with her, both of them fast asleep in the chairs on either side of her. She too looked like she could use a few more hours of sleep. I wondered where thier father was. Perhaps she was a single mother, maybe her husband had died, maybe he just left, like Edward. I had a new appreciation for this woman. Me, I was just a teenage girl, going to find her love, this woman was doing it with two other people, with two young children who no longer have this man in their lives either. They rely on her for all thier love and support. I had only Charlie and Renee who relied on me, but they were both adults. They would survive.

Suddenly, I heard an announcement made throughout the waiting area.

"Attention passengers for flight 489 to Toronto, Canada. The flight is now boarding at terminal three. Will all passengers please make thier way towards the plane, and have your passports and tickets ready. Thank you for flying with us, and have a nice day."

I looked around for Jacob. Surely he heard the message. I wanted to say goodbye to him before I left, it may be the last time I ever saw him again. I stood there, while people filed around the seats to the desks at the end of the room, a lineup slowly forming as the two women at the desks were checking passports and tickets. I still couldn't find Jacob. I bent down and picked up my bag, and took my passport and ticket out. I stood up and looked back in the direction Jacob had walked one last time. I was surprised to find him standing next to me, waiting for me, holding something paper in his hands

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him almost breathless. His answering smile made me instantly suspicious.

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what?" This time his smile grew even wider, but he didn't way anything, so I didn't push it. If he wanted to tell me, he would. Or I would find out later when he was a little more vulnerable. "Fine, don't tell me. Where did you go?" I asked him, and glanced at the paper in his hand at the same time.

"Well, Bella dearest, I have aquired some tickets of my own, and I am joining you on this little adventure."

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, how did you get past the age thing?"

"Don't forget that I am at least middle aged, Bella. And, I just got older when the woman at the desk didn't ID me. At least 2 years. That is beside the point thought. Would you prefer I called you Isabella?" His smiled at me, but his eyes had a hard edge to them. He was upset that I didn't want him calling me 'dearest'. This alone told me that it hadn't been a harmless endearment. He was testing the waters. Trying to see how far I would let him flirt with me, trying to see how much of a chance he had of swaying me away from Edward. Normally, I wouldn't have cared. I had made myself know to him in thr past, and that had usually been enough in my mind. But I knew that this time it was different. This time I was a lone sheep. Edward wasn't here for me to turn here, Edward wasn't here as a tangible force against Jacob. Jacob knew this, and he needed to know that it didn't matter to me if Edward wasn't here. Jacob had to know that the thing he was after, the thing he thought that I had for him to take wasn't here either. My heart had gone with Edward.

"Jacob, please. You know what I didn't want you to call me. I am not your dearest, I am Edward's dearest. Please understand that. Yes, I love you, but no more then a friend. I just cannot offer any more. I wish I could, but I can't. My heart belongs with Edward." I was tempted to stare at my feet as I said it, but I couldn't do that to Jacob. I had to look into his eyes, I needed him to see the truth in my words, to understand and grasp the severity of how I felt.

I watched him carefully. He didn't back off, as I suspected. He didn't even get angry, or upset. He just took a step forward until he was standing right in front of me. I was wondering what he was doing when he wrapped his strong arms around me. The warmth surprised me at first, I was so used to this feeling from Edward, and he was so cold. It wasn't exactly welcome, just different.

"Bella Bella Bella. I didn't mean it. I am sorry, I know that you are in love with Edward, and I know that you can feel nothing more then friendship for me. That is all I ask. If friendship is the most you can offer, then I am more then happy to accept that. You offer that much as if it is not enough, but it is so much more then I could possibly imagine. I want to be your friend, so you have to know that not every single thing I say should be taken to heart. It might take a while to get you out of my system, but I will try. I swear I will." He leaned back slightly to look into my eyes as he finished saying this. I could see that he meant it, he really did, and that made me happier then I think I could possibly imagine.

"Thank you, Jacob. Thank you." I told him as I pulled him back to hug him.

The annoucement came over the speakers again, this time announcing a 'last call' for the flight. I shook myself away from Jacob and grabbed my bag, which had been dropped back on the floor sometime recently.

"Ready?" Jacob asked me, as he offered me his arm.

Just then I looked over to see the woman with the two sleeping children. She had a bag for each of them, and was attempting to balance two of the bags while she tried to pick up her younger, still sleeping child. The older one stood off to the side, holding his own bag, looking impatient. I nudged Jacob, and nodded in thier direction. If someone didn't help her then she would miss her flight.

Jacob walked over towards the woman, and I could see him whispering something to her, fearful for waking the young boy. She nodded and he bent over and picked up the child. The woman held the two bags in one hand and grabbed the hand of the older child. She started walking towards the desk at the end of the room, with Jacob following. I watched after for just a minute, appreciating his unbelievable selflessness. I then hitched my bag higher on my shoulder and followed after. As we got past the desk, Jacob passed the boy off to another airport employee and came back to join me.

"That was awfully nice of you, Jacob."

"What, you basically told me to go help! Was I supposed to defy you?!" He pretended to look shocked, and it made him look even younger.

"Sarcasm. That's an automatic two-year deduction for acting childish."

"Well, if that's the rule then you aren't even born yet. Your parents aren't even born yet!"

"No, the rule only applies to you. Not to me. You're still older then me so stop complaining."

He just answered me by grining and walking towards the hallway that would lead to the plane. I had to run and catch up to him, thankfully not falling on my face. The woman at the door smiled as we entered the plane, and a man inside helped us to find our seats. Everything seemed fine, I was not even nervous about my trip to Italy. I was perfectly content, and felt unbelievably safe with Jacob there with me. That's when I saw it. That flash of brilliant red.

* * *

**Please review! Even if it's a flame, I just want to see what people think, and to decided whether or not to keep writing. If I have even one person out there who likes my story, I will keep writing it. Thanks :)**


	8. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight-related material. All the characters belong to Ms. Meyer, I just like to play with them a bit :)**

**I hope that this chapter meets all your standards! My apologies if it seems a little jumpy at times, I havn't proofread it yet, and usually I read over my chapters at least 3 times before I submit them. But people wanted updates, and I just finished it, and wanted to update, but I am sitting in my Medieval Studies class right now and don't exactly have time to proofread LOL. But I thank you all for your support on my last chapter, and now the story is actually going to get rolling. It was the last couple chapters that I struggled with, I knew where I was, and where I wanted to go, but I didn't know how to get there. Now I do and I hope it is going to get better. Ever since I started this story I have had one part of the story in my mind, and I honestly think it is going to be my favourite part of the story. It is going to end a very climatic chapter and I'm not going to lie, I am excited to write it, so I think updates are going to come more frequently, now that I am finished with midterms. Now on to chapter 8 :D**

* * *

Chapter 8 BPOV

I instantly froze, my hand clutching onto Jacob's arm. I chanced a glance at his face, and he had frozen, almost statue-like. I looked back towards the curtain that lead to the first class cabin, but it had closed. I took a deep breath, and came to my senses. There is no way Victoria would be here now, not a chance. There are plenty of people with curly vibrant red hair in the world; the probability of it actually being _her_ would be unlikely. This thought calmed me down some. I looked over at Jacob and released my iron-hold grip on his arm.

What I saw made me catch my breath. Jacob looked furious, his eyes were hard, his nostrils flaring, and his breathing ragged.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I whispered to him. I did not know why, but I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

My words seem to have affected him, as if he just realized that I was there, that he wasn't alone in whatever world he seemed to escape to for the moment. I watched at his breathing regulated, his jaw untightened, and his eyes soften. He looked at me then and smiled.

"Nothing, Bella. Everything is fine." He smiled at me again and turned his head to look out the window. I could tell that he was keeping something from me, but I didn't push it. I figured that if something were seriously wrong, then he would tell me. I had enough on my mind at the moment. Just that flash of that woman's hair brought back a flood of memories of Victoria, what she had done, what she assisted in doing, and what pain it all caused the people I loved. I thought back to the baseball diamond, the first time I ever got to spend any time with Edward's family, the first night I met his parents. I thought back to that last kiss Edward had given me before he left, and the look in his eyes when he turned away. I thought back to James' voice on my mother's phone, in my old house. The look in his eyes as he stepped towards me in the old dance studio. The sound of the growl that erupted from Edward when he found me, found us. This thought brought me back to reality, back to the plane ride; back to this mission I was on, to find him. To find Edward.

Jacob was still looking out the window, and he was completely oblivious to my little trip into the past. I thought that this might make me frightened, or worried, but it didn't. If it affected me in any way it was only to strengthen my resolve. My curious nature was also invoked. That flash of red hair, I needed to know. I highly doubted it could ever be _her_ but I needed to know. For my own reasons, for my own sense of self. I needed to know. I just didn't know how.

The seatbelt sign was still on, because we were still ascending. The flight attendants were all strapped in to the seats at the front, near to the door that led to their kitchen area. That small room was all the separated this class from first class. I sat there, and watched that blue curtain, waiting for just a slight jolt of the plane that would cause the fabric to move, even slightly, to allow my even a small glimpse into the other section of the plane. If I could just see her face, just to be sure, to calm my nerves at least, it would make me feel a lot better. I might then be able to perhaps sit back and enjoy this flight, the flight to reunite me with my beloved.

Eventually, we leveled out, and the pilot's voice came over the intercom. Just the usual drivel welcoming us to the flight and thanking us for flying with them, and then thankfully the seatbelt sign went off. I unclipped my belt and stood up, heading to the front. Before I had even completely stood up, I felt Jacob's strong warm grip on my arm. I looked at him quizzically.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, almost hurried.

"Just to the washroom, Jacob. I'll be right back." I told him this, mentally scolding myself for lying to him. Jacob doesn't deserve to be lied to, but somehow I don't think he would understand what I planned on doing.

"I'll come with you." He started to stand up. I made my face look puzzled. Actually, I don't think I needed to. There was no way he could read my thoughts, not even Edward could do that. He could not have any idea as to the real reason I would be getting up, so why follow me to the washroom?

"Jacob, there is no need for you to follow me. I will be perfectly fine, don't worry." The look on his face as I said this surprised me. He actually looked worried, "What's wrong?"

He appeared to calm down then. His face went blank in any case.

"Nothing, nothing. Just be careful is all. Try to, at least."

I didn't push him, even though I could tell something was up. I had my own things to do, and the sooner to get them done the better.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He nodded at me and looked back out the window, apparently deep in thought, or completely enthralled by the beauty of the land below.

I stood up and slowly walked towards that little room that the flight attendants worked. The bathroom was conveniently close. I walked closer, squeezing myself past a woman with a cart full of juice and coffee, smiling as innocently as I could. She smiled back at me, but I could see a tightness around her eyes. She was tired, that I could tell. This must have been a second shift for a lot of the employees here. Luck was with me; this might make my mission just a little bit easier.

I walked closer to the washroom, the curtain right across. As I stepped up close enough I could see that there was no one in the kitchen area. I glanced behind me and the attendants were only about halfway down the isles. I had about 10 minutes, tops. I quickly slid behind the curtain and breathed a sigh of relief. I leaned against the counter, just trying to catch my breath, and to let my heartbeat slow. It had sped up during this little adventure. Whether the risk of getting caught, the anticipation of finding out the truth, the frightening idea that it might just be Victoria, and the idiocy I was feeling that I actually believed that there might be even a slight probability that it was. I let out a held in breath as my heartbeat finally slowed to a beat that was relatively normal. I knew that if I was going to do this, I needed to do it now. I took a step forward, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and took a step forward, which would place me right in front of the curtain. Problem was, I couldn't because I was forced to stop, because someone was coming through the other side. Someone I didn't want to see.

* * *

**AN: Here it was, please read and review (even if you hated it, I want to know so I can try and make it better. Constructive Criticism people! lol)**

**And by the way, all of my readers, the ones who I know because they actually review, I love you, all of your. I really do. You make me happy :)**


	9. Victoria

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, otherwise I wouldn't be stuck in school right now :(**

**AN1: Ok guys, I don't think there are any words that can properally exhibit how deeply deeply sorry I am for the insane lack of updates. I never once forgot about the story, and I never once forgot about you guys, my readers. Just ask my friends, they havn't heard the end of it, about how now I am not going to have any readers left and how I could be so stupid. Since I don't actually know any of you guys, I can tell you why. There are a few reasons, and these are not excuses, but I just want you to know why. I went through a bad time in life and suffered from sever depression, so severe that I am surprised to be writing right now. But I am getting help and now I am actually writing. Also, somewhat before and during this, I had the end of my first semester of my first year of University, which was a really busy time. With midterms, essays, all-nighters and readings, and finals, I didn't get a chance to write anything fun at all. I couldn't even read my books (my passion is reading). It was a tough time, but I really hope to get more done. Sorry this chapter is so short but I ended it where I wanted and that's all that matters. I will get the next up as soon as I can. Take my word for it. Love you all. Thanks for those who stuck around.**

* * *

Chapter 9 BPOV

The woman looked at me and sneered. I could hardly see for the mass of vivid curly red hair clouding my peripheral vision. Even so, all I could stare at were her blood red eyes.

"Victoria." I let out with a breath, barely audible to even my own ears. My mind was panicking but my breath was surprisingly calm, as if my thoughts knew I should be afraid but my body refused to accept it.

She looked positively malicious, her smile reaching almost to her ears. She was right in front of me, close enough that I could feel her cold breath on my face.

"Surprised to see me?"

I could hear the absolute joy in her voice, the joy that could only come from this pleasantly unexpected coincidence. She knew I was here, she knew she would have to find me, and I so willingly walked right into her arms.

"Well well Bella. I thought I might bump into you on this little trip of ours. I didn't expect it to happen so soon though, I suppose you just couldn't wait to get reacquainted, could you?" She sneered in my face. I stayed resolutely silent, and I could tell that it was annoying her. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. She leaned in even closer.

"I can smell the fear on you Bella, don't try to hide it. I know exactly how much my presence terrifies you."

Her closeness did terrify me, although I didn't say it outright. I involuntarily took a step back, and I was surprised to see that her smile could widen any further. I assumed that it was because it was an unintentional declaration of the sheer terror running through my veins, but I looked around and saw that I had backed us into the private kitchenette area that the stewards and stewardesses used. The flight had just started so they were out getting the passengers comfortable for the flight, and there was no one here with us. Just me and Victoria, alone together. Sure someone would hear me scream, but that is provided she gave me the chance. With the look that was on her face at the moment, I doubted I would have had the chance to draw the breath.

I saw her eyes gleam, her unnecessary breath get harsher, deeper. I looked around frantically, but seeming to take in minute details at a rapid speed. Trying desperately to find something, anything that would help, even though subconsciously I probably knew that the attempt was pointless. She was a woman scorned, and a sadistic insane vampire to boot.

I saw a metal container full of those small packages of plastic cutlery. In a last ditch attempt I grabbed that basket and turned back to Victoria, swinging it in front of me, as I saw her face mere inches from mine, while she lunged for my neck. I saw the gleam of her sharp teeth reflect off of the shiny exterior of the metal as it made contact with her face, producing a loud noise as it hit her incredibly strong skin. It shouldn't have stopped her, for I was much too weak and she so strong, but I believe I surprised her with the attempt at self-defence. She sat pressed against my body as I sat crouched against a cupboard, looking at me furiously.

She saw me as an easy target. Weak without protection, without Edward here to save me yet again. I wasn't supposed to fight back, I was supposed to be simple to overpower. She saw herself as the superior being, and wrongly assumed that I was accepting of my fate. That I saw her as she saw herself. That I wouldn't fight back for the general knowledge that it would be pointless to do so. She was wrong, and she was debating that. Perhaps reconsidering me. That last was a last hope in my mind. The last hope that I might survive, because I was going to die. It was inevitable. I was just a weak human, nothing to compare to the glories of being a vampire.

Suddenly a snarl came from deep within her throat, and she moved much too fast for me to see. I shut my eyes and in a last attempt at protection, covered my head with my arms, as I prepared for the impact.

* * *

**AN2: Read and review please, even if you hate it. I want to know why so I can try to make it better. Thanks again :)**


End file.
